Ghost Busted
In Ghost Busted, when the number of ghosts across the city drops considerably, the Ghostbusters realize that they will soon be broke! But after they prevent a robbery from taking place, they reinvent themselves as... the Crime Busters!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Janine Melnitz Slimer Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Crimebusters Crimelord Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-2 Helmet Ecto Goggles Electrical Gloves Locations Firehouse Plot For weeks, the Ghostbusters experienced a lack of demand for their services which threatened to bankrupt their business. To make ends meet, they all got "regular jobs." Peter worked in a laboratory, Egon sold used cars, Janine got another secretary job, Ray was a zookeeper, and Winston was a taxi driver. None of these particularly worked out. While everyone else was working, Slimer was left on his own. After stealing a pretzel, he was approached by a jewel thief. The thief said that he would give him food if he helped him get into a building, Licefield's. Slimer did this not realizing it was wrong. As Slimer was abetting the thief, he saw Janine and the guys. Slimer accidentally alerted the guys to the break-in and they took it upon themselves to catch the thief. Peter used his Particle Thrower to knock a fire escape onto the thief and the Ghostbusters made the front page of the New York Times. After getting a ten thousand dollar reward for catching the thief, the guys decided to go into business busting criminals. Egon modified the Proton Packs to be attuned to peoples' bioelectric fields and Ray reconfigured the traps to create a solidified energy cage around living beings. They renamed themselves the Crimebusters and quickly chased down a group of bank robbers. They were hailed as the Mayor's new special task force on crime. After making several more headline grabbing arrests, crime in the city went down thirty percent thanks to them. They got out of debt and made a $30,000 surplus. Just when everything was going right, Crimelord the top boss of New York, kidnapped Janine and left a note instructing the Crimebusters to stop their crimefighting activities if they ever wanted to see her again. Egon modified his P.K.E Meter to track Janine's bio-rhythm to a subway car storage facility. They defeated three armed men, by magnetizing the tracks, and rescued Janine. The Crimebusters then flew Ecto-2 to Crimelord's headquarters where a daring dogfight between Crimelord's helicopter and Ecto-2 took place. Winston shot down the helicopter, which impaled itself on the top of the Empire State Building. With Crimelord's syndicate dismantled, crime in New York was virtually nonexistent. The Crimebusters were worried that they did their job so well that they once again put themselves out of a job. Just then the phone rang with a job for the Ghostbusters! Soon after, a second ghost call came in. It was a Class 7 Vapor. Since the ghostbusting drought was over, the guys went back to being the Ghostbusters and doing what they loved. Slimer and Janine changed the logo back. As the Ecto-1 drove off, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man walked on the streets. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on January 12 and January 16, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghost Busted" (1987). *Frank Welker recorded on January 9 and 16, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghost Busted" (1987). *Maurice LaMarche recorded alone on January 12, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghost Busted" (1987). *Based on the Roman numeral on the first newspaper, this episode takes place in 1986. *After the call about swampland for sale, Peter thinks it was his dad. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:35-02:36). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Probably my dad." *When Janine revealed Con-Ed issued the Ghostbusters a cut off notice, Ray replied they couldn't let them shut off the power again. This is a reference to the first movie.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:06-03:07). Time Life Entertainment. *Egon has a brief job as a salesman at a used car lot. In Extreme Ghostbusters, Ray is a sales manager of a used car lot. *When everyone meets outside the closed Licefield's jewelry store, Janine muses "It's a jungle out there."Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:23-06:24). Time Life Entertainment. It's a phrase that would later be used for the name of the episode "It's a Jungle Out There". *The Ghostbusters and Janine attempt to invoke a citizen's arrest on the jewel thief. For the United States, in general, this would be permissible since they saw the crime in progress. *An article about the Star Wars Defense Project was featured underneath the article on the Ghostbusters in the first New York Times featured in the episode. *The other Ghostbusters and Slimer observe a moment of silence after the rescue mission while Egon and Janine hug each other. *While calling themselves the Crimebusters, virtually all of their equipment was modified to fight living criminals including their Proton Packs, Traps, P.K.E Meter, Ecto-2's cannon, and the insignia on their uniforms and Firehouse. *The theme of what the Ghostbusters do when their business drops off is coincidentally dealt with in the beginning of Ghostbusters II as well. *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is seen at the end of this episode. Animation Errors In the office scene, one of Winston's eyes looks up while the other looks down at the same time. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:028-01.png Image:028-02.png Image:028-03.png Image:028-04.png Image:028-05.png Image:028-06.png Image:028-07.png Image:028-08.png Image:028-09.png Image:028-10.png Image:028-11.png Image:028-12.png Collages and Edits FirehouseinGhostBustedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinGhostBustedepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinGhostBustedepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninGhostBustedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CrimebustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinGhostBustedepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostBustedepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc5menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 5 Category:RGB Episode